My Life For Yours
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline left Klaus without as much as a goodbye. An entire year has passed and she comes back knocking on his door taking him by surprise. Their reunion after so long is far from the reunion Klaus had imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, you are not dreaming I'm starting yet another story. I don't know where I am going with this story, I just had the idea and I needed to write it down so I did and I must admit this is (like all of my stories I am aware) a little twisted, I can't help it I have a twisted mind.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this story as well :)**

 **Thank you to Anneliese Bain for beta'ing the first chapter of this story for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds singing in the beautiful blue sky, children laughing and running in the streets with their parents smiling and asking them to be careful. Couples holding hands, an old couple was walking with their little dog and talking animatedly to one another, everyone seemed happy. In the middle of all that happiness stood Caroline.

Caroline couldn't even notice how happy everyone was, she couldn't see the beautiful blue sky or hear the birds singing. All Caroline could see was a dull world, the sadness was consuming her and turning everything in a sick gray. She looked down at the small baby that she was hugging lovingly in her arms. Her little baby, her little boy who looked so much like his father that she still loves unconditionally, but hadn't seen in a year. Those piercing blue eyes looking into hers, reminding her of his father's eyes. She sighed, she would have the opportunity to see those eyes again today, in a few minutes, but it would not last long.

She looked back up as tears filled her eyes. It was the right thing to do, it was the only way; she had to do this. She walked toward the house she had been so accustomed to a year ago and stopped in front of the front door. She didn't even know if he would be there. What was she talking about, she perfectly knew he would be there, she just hoped he wouldn't, she hoped she would have to come back later and have a little more time. She looked down at the cute three months old baby.

"Mommy loves you, baby. Never forget that, mommy would do anything for you," Caroline whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. The baby boy smiled, unaware of the situation and grabbed Caroline's necklace to play with it.

A sad smile appeared on Caroline's face, he always played with her necklace. She took it off with her free hand and circled it around the baby's small wrist, he giggled happily which brought a bright smile to Caroline's lips even though her eyes showed nothing else than sadness.

"Here, it's yours now. Always keep it with you, as long as you have it I'll always be here with you. Not that I won't be here if you don't have it, I'll always love you." Caroline said before drying her tears and looking up at the front door of the big house once more.

Caroline raised her trembling hand and knocked on the door before she had time to think about what she was doing, too scared that she would change her mind. She worriedly looked behind her but no one was there so she turned back toward the door, she must look like a mess. After a few more seconds the door opened to reveal the person she dreaded seeing the most standing in front of her. It was him, it was Klaus. He looked surprised when he saw her, but soon enough his features became emotionless. Typical Klaus, he wouldn't show any emotion but she knew him, she knew him better than anyone else, even if she couldn't see any emotion on his face it didn't mean he didn't feel anything.

"I must say I'm surprised." He stated curtly, "What do you want?" It was the first time in a year that he was seeing her. When he opened the door his heart stopped beating, hell he didn't know if it had started beating again or not. The only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he still loves and would forever love was standing in front of him after an entire year.

"Klaus..." Caroline trailed off, not knowing what to say. Her voice, Klaus had forgotten how much he loved to hear that voice. Something was off about her though, she was slimmer than she had been a year ago, too slim, he hadn't even looked at her body and he knew that only looking at her face. He looked down at her body and only then did he realize that she had a small child in her arms, holding onto it for dear's life.

"What is that? Is that why you left me without as much as a goodbye?" Klaus snapped angrily, "Did you leave me because you were pregnant with another man's child?" Caroline's lower lip started to tremble, she was so beautiful, but something was different, she was too thin, too pale, something was wrong. The baby started to cry as well and Caroline's attention was brought on it.

"Ssh, ssh, baby, mommy is here, don't cry." Caroline whispered as her eyes filled with tears once more. She had made herself a promise that she wouldn't cry in front of Klaus, but she wasn't strong enough to keep her word. She looked up at Klaus again, "This is my baby, and I didn't leave you because I was pregnant with another man's child, Klaus. This is your child. How can you think that I've cheated on you, I would never-" Caroline started but Klaus cut her off.

"I don't even know if I can believe you." Klaus said with a dark chuckle, "But something is for sure, Caroline, and listen closely, if and I say if, this child is in fact mine, and that you left me, without even warning me of its existence, if you took my child away from me, even if it was only for a few months, I give you my word that I will make you suffer."

Caroline swallowed, there was no love in his voice. Where was the love she used to hear every time he would talk to her? Even when they were fighting she would hear it, but there was no love in his voice at that very moment. She heard nothing but hatred.

"How will you make me suffer, Klaus? By taking the child away from me? Don't worry there is no need." Caroline yelled as her tears eventually dropped down her cheeks.

"Why?" Klaus asked in a calmer voice, taking her aback, "Why did you leave me? I would have done anything for you Caroline, I would have died for you."

"Because I would do anything for you and I would die for you." Caroline explained knowing he wouldn't understand what she meant.

"This is ridiculous." He snapped once more, "And why did you leave me if you were pregnant with my child? Do you hate me so much, that you would deny me my own flesh and blood?"

"I don't hate you, Klaus, I swear I don't hate you. I love you." Caroline begged.

"If you loved me you would have never left me." Klaus said coldly, "What's my child's name?"

Caroline ignored the way he changed the subject and turned toward her baby as a small sad smile appeared on her lips, "His name is Aiden, he has your eyes and your lips. He is three months old." She explained before looking up at Klaus too see that he was looking at Aiden intensely.

After a few seconds he cleared his throat, "Can I hold him?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Can you give me a minute, please." Caroline turned around for more privacy, "Aiden, baby, I love you. I will come back, I swear, I will come back." She whispered so Klaus couldn't hear what she was saying.

Caroline turned back around to face a frowning Klaus, he seemed confused. She ignored it and took a step closer towards Klaus to give him the baby. Klaus took a step closer as well and extended his hands toward Aiden, his son, if Caroline was indeed saying the truth. Caroline kissed Aiden's forehead before handing him to Klaus who took him in his arms bringing him closer to his chest.

Klaus looked down at Aiden in his arms and a smile appeared on his lips as the baby grabbed his shirt, pulling on it and giggling. Klaus had to admit that Aiden's eyes looked a lot like his as well as his lips, he couldn't deny it, but other than that he looked so much like his mother, so cute, so beautiful. After an entire year Klaus felt a glimmer of hope, if Aiden was his son then he would forever have something linking him to Caroline, she couldn't run away from him anymore. If this baby was his then he would cherish it with all of his heart because it was the result of his love for Caroline, his undying love for her. He had been miserable without her for the last year, he had pushed everyone away. His siblings kept calling him or coming over, but it wasn't what it used to be. His paintings were so dark, he had lost some clients who preferred his lighter paintings. His thoughts were broken when Caroline talked and only then did he realize that she was crying.

"Can you promise me something? Promise me you'll take care of him." Caroline begged again as a sob escaped her lips and Klaus frowned.

"What are you talking about? Caroline?" Klaus asked as Caroline took a step back from him and Aiden. Klaus took a step toward her, feeling his heart being broken all over again.

"Please forgive me, Klaus," she sobbed, "forgive me."

"No, Caroline wait." Klaus said and he sounded so broken that Caroline felt this horrible pain in her chest, the one she had felt several times since she had left him, "Do you hate me so much that you can't even keep the result of our love? What have I done?" Caroline had never heard him sounding so broken.

More tears fell down Caroline's cheeks as she took a step closer to him, cupped his face between her small hands, feeling his stubble under her fingers, gosh it felt good, she had missed it so much. She brought her face closer to his and placed a small peck on his lips, his oh so kissable lips, before pulling away staying inches away from his face.

"I don't hate you, Klaus. I love you and this is why I have to do this." She said and Klaus frowned and Caroline turned around before running away on her trembling legs as sobs escaped her lips.

"Caroline," Klaus yelled and Aiden started to cry but Caroline was already gone. Klaus looked down at the baby in his arms and a sad smile appeared on his lips, "Ssh, I'm here, I'm here for you. Even if you are not my child, I will be here for you little boy, daddy's here." Klaus whispered. Because even if Caroline had lied and Aiden was not his child, he was still Caroline's child, and Caroline was the woman of Klaus' life. Caroline was the only woman he would ever love and she was gone.

* * *

 **I know the first chapter is short, I always have some difficulties starting a new story. Please tell me what you think about it and review :)**

 **I will update chapter 2 in the following weeks because it's already written.**

 **As for my other stories, I will update them after 24th June because I have exams and I don't have time to write so I can only update what is already written for now, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Like I promised, the second chapter is here :) I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed.**

 **I'll try to answer the reviews but with my studying I don't know if I'll have time. I forgot to say that in this fic they are all humans.**

 **Thank you Anneliese Bain for beta'ing this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Klaus sat on the couch with a sleeping Aiden in his arms. He looked around the room, he was lost. What was he supposed to do? He didn't even have a cradle to put the baby in. How was he supposed to take care of a baby on his own? An hour ago he was just a man and now he was a father.

He carefully grabbed his phone that was in his back pocket, trying not to wake Aiden up. He quickly dialed a number and looked at the baby, fast asleep in his arms, for a few seconds. Aiden was so unaware of the situation, he looked calm and careless, if only he knew his mother just abandoned him, he wouldn't see her again except if she decided to come back. He looked away from Aiden and back at his phone. He clicked the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Nik?" Rebekah asked surprised that he was the one calling, "Is everything alright?"

"Bekah, could you please come to my house?" Klaus asked not even greeting her.

"What's wrong Nik? I can hear it in your voice something's wrong." Rebekah panicked, Klaus could hear that she was already collecting her belongings to leave the place where she was.

"Nothing is wrong, Bekah," Klaus said dismissively.

"I know you, Nik, don't lie to me, I'm already on my way. Tell me what happened," Rebekah ordered as he heard the shuffling of keys.

Klaus didn't answer for a few seconds. He could still feel Caroline's lips on his and he wanted to go back in time just a few minutes ago. He wanted to go back in time and grab her arm so she couldn't run away from him for the second time. He wanted to go back in time, a year ago and figure out what he had done wrong, what had cost him the love of his life to fix things. He had searched for her for months, but he had eventually given up. But today, even though he would admit it to no one, he would search for her, and he would not give up this time, he would get her back no matter what.

She had seemed so sad, she was a mess, he had never seen Caroline like that before and he wanted to do something about it, it was painful for him to see her like this.

"Caroline showed up," Klaus said after a few seconds of silence. Rebekah stayed silent for a few seconds.

"What did she want? Didn't she make you suffer enough?" Rebekah said coldly.

"We'll talk about it when you get here." Klaus answered before ending the call not giving her time to answer.

A few minutes later, Klaus heard his front door open and close before he heard the clacking of Rebekah's heels on the floor. He could tell, thanks to her pace, she was mad. Mad at Caroline. Rebekah hated to see her brother suffer and she hated Caroline for making him suffer so much for the last year.

"Nik? Where the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah yelled and Klaus growled under his breathe when Aiden started to stir, she had woken him up. Before he could say anything Rebekah entered the room and her eyes went straight to the baby that was in Klaus' arms.

"Rebekah, you woke him up for god's sake," Klaus growled.

"Excuse me but I wasn't aware you were a babysitter now, so I didn't know there would be a bloody baby in your arms." Rebekah said annoyed by her brother.

"Stop using the word 'bloody' in front of Aiden. And I am not a babysitter, this is my son." Klaus explained going right to the point.

"Excuse me?" She asked bewildered, her eyes wide.

"You heard me, Bekah." Klaus said annoyed.

"Is that what Caroline told you?" Rebekah wondered still shocked, "You can't believe her Nik, maybe this baby isn't yours, maybe this is why she left you. Please tell me you don't believe her when she says this baby is yours. Who does she think she is to make you suffer and coming back a year later to tell you have a child?"

"Even if this baby isn't mine, I will treat him as if he was mine." Klaus answered determinedly.

"How can you still care about her?" Rebekah asked lost.

"How can you hate her so much when you used to love her like your own sister?" Klaus asked with the same tone in his voice than Rebekah.

"She's ruined you, Nik. She destroyed you." Rebekah exclaimed and Aiden started to cry in Klaus' arms.

"Can you hold Aiden, please," Klaus asked ignoring what she said, "I need a few minutes."

Rebekah didn't answer and approached her brother to take the baby from his arms. As soon as she had Aiden in her arms Klaus left the room and went upstairs leaving Rebekah alone. Rebekah looked down at Aiden and she smiled at the small infant. It was definitely Caroline's baby, he looked so much like her. Then his eyes locked on Rebekah's and Rebekah opened her mouth in shock, Klaus' eyes were looking up at her.

"Hey you, my name is Rebekah. I suppose I am your Aunt." Rebekah said a little awkwardly and the baby started to giggle, "Your Uncle Elijah will be here soon, I called him. Daddy needs some time to himself, it's not his fault. You know he loves your mommy even after all this time." Aiden giggled again and Rebekah smiled fondly, "Where is your mommy?" She asked perfectly knowing he wouldn't answer, she would have to ask Klaus later.

Upstairs, Klaus walked into his bedroom and quickly opened the drawer of his bedside table taking the sketchpad out of it. He opened it and was met by a smiling and happy Caroline. She used to be so happy, they were engaged and going to get married, why had she left? Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, the bed he had shared with Caroline, and looked at all the drawings of Caroline, letting the memories come back to him. He hadn't looked at nor a picture nor a drawing of her in months, it was too painful. His eyes filled with tears, why was she leaving all over again? He had sworn that he would never again shed a tear for that woman, but how would he not, it was so painful.

After a few minutes he decided to go back downstairs and was surprised when he noticed that Elijah was there, what was he doing here? He hadn't called him, it must me Rebekah. He looked at Rebekah to see that she was playing and laughing with Aiden on the couch and a small smile appeared on his lips. It was all so surreal.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted, "Rebekah told me about Caroline and the baby. I think we must do some tests to be sure that this child is indeed yours."

"I said I didn't care if he was mine or not, I'll consider him mine anyway." Klaus said what he had said earlier to Rebekah and Elijah frowned.

"I understand but we should at least be sure that Aiden is your son." Elijah continued.

"Why? Because if it's not my flesh and blood then you'll refuse to stand as his uncle?" Klaus asked coldly.

"No, because you deserve to know the truth." Elijah said truthfully and Klaus took a deep breathe before nodding, Elijah had a point. The thing was, Klaus was afraid, if he made the test and found out that Aiden wasn't his biological son then he would be devastated, because it would mean Caroline had cheated on him.

"Fine, we'll take a test," Klaus agreed.

"Where is Caroline, Nik?" Rebekah asked from her spot on the couch with the baby in her arms.

Klaus looked away, "She left. She put Aiden in my arms and left asking me to take care of our child." He said anger taking over his body all at once.

"When will she be back?" Rebekah asked clueless.

"You don't understand, Bekah. She was crying, she kissed her son goodbye and she ran away." Klaus explained looking back into her eyes.

"She abandoned her own child?" Rebekah exclaimed bewildered, "This is not Caroline, Caroline would never do this."

"And yet she did it," Klaus said harshly.

"Niklaus, she abandoned her child, I will have to warn the police, it is illegal." Elijah said his lawyer side taking over.

"You will not do such a thing." Klaus ordered turning toward Elijah, "What would it imply for her?"

"I have to, Niklaus. She will lose all of her rights over Aiden." Elijah explained.

"But she is his mother," Klaus pointed out.

"And she abandoned her child," Elijah stated.

"Give her a little time, Elijah. Give me a little time, I'll find her and I'll bring her home." Klaus almost begged.

"She doesn't want to be home, it's not her home anymore." Rebekah said calmly not wanting to anger Klaus.

"It will always be her home, no matter what." Klaus assured, "And there was something wrong about her, I don't think she wanted to abandon Aiden."

"But she still did it," Rebekah intervened.

"A week, Niklaus. I give you a week, and during this week you will make a paternity test as well."

Elijah conceded, for his brother, because he could see how much Klaus still loved Caroline. Klaus still loved Caroline and he didn't want for her to lose every right over her baby even though she had kept Aiden away from him for three months, an entire year if we count the pregnancy.

* * *

It was dark outside, Caroline was alone in the street. She was hungry, so hungry, but she didn't have money, so she would stay hungry. She looked around her to see people passing by, some with food and her mouth watered. She had lost everything. Two months ago she had lost her job, soon enough she didn't have money enough, and barely ate to be sure Aiden would have food enough. She hadn't eaten anything in a week now, she had given everything to Aiden. Today she had given up on Aiden, as well as on her small flat. She had no other choice it was the only way. Ruining her life was the only way of assuring that he would stay alive.

Caroline stood up because she had been seated on the floor. She hated what she was going to do but she had to do it, she was so hungry. Maybe if she ate the big hole in her chest would be less painful, but she knew it wouldn't. That was what he wanted, he wanted her to suffer and that only for one reason, because she was the woman Klaus loved. She had lost everything for Klaus, she had lost him, their child, her flat, her job. And now she was in the street, and she was hungry. She walked toward a young couple and stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me, would you be so kind as to give a little money, not much, just enough to eat." She asked kindly but the couple completely ignored her and walked away.

"I need food, please." Caroline said to no one in particular and no one answered, people continued to walk past her ignoring her, as if she was nothing.

Caroline looked everywhere around her and stopped all of her movements when she noticed him, with his camera, filming her, filming how pathetic she was, asking for food in the street, and he enjoyed it, he enjoyed all of it. How could a man be so cruel? He noticed her starring and walked up toward her, Caroline was petrified, she couldn't move.

"Hello, Caroline. You made a good choice and gave your flat and your child up." The man said with a sadistic smile on his lips.

"Please, Mikael, I beg you, let me take my life back," Caroline begged and Mikael chuckled.

"You want your life back?" He asked kindly, as if he cared for her. Caroline nodded and he continued, "You can take it all back, Caroline, you perfectly know you can, but there will be a cost, are you ready to pay that price? You take your life back, and I take his life, that was the deal."

"I never made any deal with you." Caroline shouted, "You make me give up things by threatening his life. Why do you hate Klaus that much? And this situation doesn't make him suffer, I'm the one suffering and he has no clue about it."

"You see my dear, that is why I always have a camera, some day, he'll see all of it, some day, he'll see all of your misery, he'll see how much of a pathetic life you had, he'll see you gave everything up for him, and I know Niklaus. That day, that day will destroy him even more than the day you left him." Mikael said with a dark chuckle watching the tears dropping down Caroline's cheeks.

"Why would you do this to me?" Caroline asked with a strangled sob hating herself for crying knowing Mikael was still filming her.

"I'm not doing anything to you, you are doing it to yourself. I can just kill Niklaus." Mikael pointed out and Caroline turned around not answering anything. She walked away hearing Mikael laughing behind her.

But there was something Caroline didn't know, Mikael would never kill Klaus because he didn't really care about staying in prison for the rest of his life, he just made her believe he would. Knowing how much pain Klaus would go through watching Caroline in such misery was enough for him, that was all he wanted.

"There is a way for you to earn money, my dear." Mikael shouted and Caroline ignored him, she preferred to leave in the street and be poor than to do what Mikael was suggesting. She wouldn't bed men to have money, never.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? Please don't be mean in your reviews.**

 **In next chapter Klaus will know if he is Aiden's biological father even though he already suspects the answer to that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Yes I'm already here with the next chapter, only a few hours after the previous one. I wanted to update it now since it was already written. This chapter isn't beta'ed so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **I know the story is sad, really sad, and I said at the beginning that it was twisted and I wasn't kidding, obviously. But I promise that there is a happy ending for Klaus and Caroline, and this story starts at the moment in Caroline's life when it's starting to get better actually, the worst is what happened during the previous year and we'll see pieces of it through the videos Mikael took with his camera.**

 **Oh and, you can listen to Lay Down by Ella Henderson while reading, you can start the song when Klaus enters Caroline's room.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Klaus was walking through the white corridors of the hospital. He took his phone out of his pocket to call Rebekah to ask her if Aiden had already eaten or not. Only five days ago Caroline had brought him Aiden and they already had a routine. It was incredible how fast he had fallen in love with Aiden, it was incredible how fast they had all fallen in love with him, really. Four days ago he had made a paternity test at Elijah's demand and he was here today to have the results. The truth was that he was nervous and he needed to talk about Aiden to relax.

Kol hadn't met Aiden yet, they had only skyped seeing as he was out of the country with his fiancée, Bonnie, that he had met six months ago. Katherine, Elijah's wife and Caroline's former best friend loved Aiden, only when Caroline wasn't mentioned. As soon as she was reminded that Caroline was Aiden's mother she would become neutral. Katherine never talked about Caroline anymore, she acted as if she had never known her.

Klaus dialed Rebekah's number and pressed the phone to his ear. It was not long before she answered.

"Nik? Are you still at the hospital?" She asked and Klaus smiled when he heard Aiden giggling in the background.

"Yes, I have the results in my hands but I haven't opened the envelop yet. How is Aiden?" Klaus asked changing the subject but it was of no use with Rebekah.

"Aiden is fine. Open the envelop now, Nik." Rebekah ordered.

"Did he eat?" Klaus asked ignoring her.

"Yes, he ate. Open the bloody envelop, Nik." Rebekah commanded impatiently.

"I already told you not to swear in front of Aiden." Klaus complained.

"He is three months old, he doesn't even understand." Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"Yes but some day he'll understand." Klaus pointed out and Rebekah sighed.

"Fine. Open the envelop." She ordered once more and Klaus sighed pressing his phone between his shoulder and his ear in order to open the envelop. He slowly opened it.

"I'm not sure I want to see what's inside, Bekah." Klaus said and Rebekah picked up the fear in his voice.

"Nik, you need to know what's inside, I know you need it even though you don't want it." Rebekah said with a reassuring voice and Klaus nodded even though she couldn't see him. He slowly took the paper out of the envelop and unfolded it. He quickly read it over and looked up.

"Bekah," Klaus started with gravity in his voice.

"Oh no, Nik, I'm so sorry." Rebekah apologized.

"Aiden is my son, Bekah." Klaus admitted as a bright smile appeared on his lips, he hadn't smiled like this in so long, "I have a son. You have a nephew."

"Oh bloody hell, that's awesome." Rebekah exclaimed happily.

"Rebekah." Klaus growled when she swore.

"I have to call Elijah." Rebekah said happily, "And Kol."

"Yes, you do that." Klaus said happily his smile still on his lips. And all of a sudden doctors entered the corridors running with a hospital bed and someone on it.

"Move, move." They screamed as they approached his spot and everyone moved to the side.

"Young woman, she was found unconscious in the street, she regained consciousness a few minutes ago." A woman informed another doctor before looking down at the patient, "When was the last time you ate miss?"

"I don't know, let go of me." The patient screamed as a doctor held her in place when she tried to move and Klaus' smile disappeared from his lips.

"Rebekah, I found Caroline." Klaus informed her looking at her as they passed just in front of him with the bed, she looked so...miserable.

"What?" Rebekah asked lost.

"Caroline." Klaus shouted before starting to follow the moving bed and the doctors, "Caroline."

A doctor turned toward Klaus, "Do you know this woman mister?" Klaus nodded, "Please wait here we have to take care of her we'll come to see you as soon as her state is stable." Klaus continued to follow and the doctor completely turned toward him, "Please mister you have to stay here."

"This is my fiancée." Klaus yelled, "Caroline." but she was already gone through doors.

"Nik? Nik what is happening?" Rebekah asked panicked.

"Caroline is at the hospital, Bekah, can you stay with Aiden? I have to stay here." Klaus said ready to hung up but Rebekah talked first.

"Nik, Aiden needs you, Caroline doesn't, she left you, she is not your fiancée anymore, you can't tell the doctors she is your fiancée." Rebekah said kindly hearing the distress in her brother's voice.

"You take care of Aiden. Caroline needs me." Klaus said hanging up the phone before she could complain.

Klaus put his phone back in his pocket as well as the paper that was the proof that he was Aiden's biological father and started to walk in the room not able to stand still or sit somewhere. He quickly grew impatient but stayed there like the doctor asked him to even though it ate at him to be that powerless. What had happened to Caroline? He had no idea but he would find out. After a few more minutes and a few missed calls from Rebekah Klaus saw the doctor appear through the doors Caroline had disappeared through minutes ago. The doctor walked toward him with a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Mister, you said you were the woman's fiancé?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I am. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus introduced himself, he was about to ask how was Caroline but the doctor talked first.

"What's her name? She didn't tell us. She only told us we couldn't help her because she doesn't have money to pay." She explained.

"Caroline Forbes, her name is Caroline Forbes. And the money isn't a problem, I'll pay. What happened to her?" Klaus quickly asked.

"When was the last time you saw her Mr. Mikaelson?" The doctor asked keeping an emotionless face.

"I haven't seen her in a while." Klaus started and the doctor quickly continued.

"It seems your fiancée has spent a few nights in the street and hasn't eaten in over a week. Someone called 911 saying a young woman was unconscious in the street, when we arrived she was still unconscious but she regained consciousness on the way here. She had no paper on her and she didn't tell us her name even when we asked, she just kept saying she didn't have money." The doctor explained watching Klaus' face fall.

Klaus didn't know what to say. Why hadn't she said something? Why hadn't she told him that she didn't have money anymore and that she was in the street? He would have helped her, he would have taken care of her and Aiden. What had happened in her life for it to become that horrible? She used to have a perfect life, even before meeting him she had a perfect life. She used to be happy and without a care in the world.

"Can I see her?" Klaus asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course, follow me." The doctor asked and turned around walking forward. Klaus followed after her, not sure if he really wanted to see Caroline or not, he didn't like seeing her in this state and it was pretty clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with him so why should he want to see her? Before he knew it the doctor opened a door and quickly left and Klaus understood that it was Caroline's room.

Klaus took a step forward and looked inside the room to see Caroline seated on her bed looking out the window on her left side with a sad look on her face. Klaus slowly closed the door behind him and entered further into the room but stopped when she talked, not even looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice, a broken voice.

"I was here when they brought you and I recognized you so I stayed." Klaus explained starting to walk toward her again and sitting in the armchair next to her bed. Klaus didn't leave her from his sight once but Caroline didn't turn toward him once either.

"I don't need you, you shouldn't have stayed." Caroline stated before eventually turning her sight toward him, "Why were you already here? Where is Aiden?" She asked starting to panic, "I told you to take care of him, Klaus. Where is Aiden?"

"Calm down, Caroline. Aiden is with Rebekah. I was here to take the results of the paternity test I made." Klaus explained and Caroline weakly scoffed.

"I suppose it was a big surprise to you when you saw that I didn't lie to you and Aiden is indeed your son." Caroline said coldly.

"I wasn't surprised. Elijah insisted on me doing the test actually, I didn't want to." Klaus explained and Caroline simply nodded, "I'll take you back home." Klaus said out of the blue after a few minutes of silence and Caroline looked away.

"I don't have a home anymore." She said rather calmly, "I don't have anything anymore."

"You had me, and you left, you had a perfect life, what the bloody hell happened?" Klaus yelled standing up abruptly anger taking over him all at once, "We would have had a family, with Aiden. What reason would be good enough for you to run away from the perfect life you've always wanted, what reason can be good enough for you to prefer to live in the street with nothing to eat rather than asking for my help when you perfectly know I'd do anything for you?"

"Don't yell at me." Caroline yelled back, "My reasons are good enough, trust me."

"Well, then tell me your reasons." Klaus shouted but Caroline didn't answer anything, "I want to know what your reasons are, Caroline. Tell me." Caroline's lower lip started to tremble and a tear fell down her cheek. Klaus approached her and cupped her face between his large manly hands drying her cheek with his thumb, "Tell me what happened, Caroline, please." He whispered inches away from her face, feeling her breathe on his face.

Caroline sniffled putting her hands over Klaus', "You can't hold me like this." Caroline said in a whisper, "You can't hold me like this because I'll fall in your arms all over again and I won't be able to let go a second time. And I can't let that happen, Klaus."

"Why? Just tell me why." Klaus brought his face even closer to Caroline's, he sat on the edge of the bed and kept a hand on her face bringing the other arm around her way too slim waist to hold her against him, "Why can't you let that happen? Why can't you stay in my arms?"

"He'll know it." Caroline simply said looking into Klaus' eyes and all Klaus could see in her beautiful blue eyes was fear.

"Who?" Klaus asked calmly even though he was in fact boiling.

"He said I had to give everything up, I did everything he asked of me, why can't I have my life back?" Caroline's voice cracked as new tears appeared in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Klaus didn't understand a word of what she was saying but he continued, she was so broken, "You can have your life back, come back home, to Aiden, to me."

"And what about your life?" Caroline asked seemingly lost.

Klaus frowned, "My life is with you, my life means nothing if you are not with me, Caroline."

"But at least you have a life, even if it means nothing without me, you have a life." Caroline stated and Klaus was utterly lost but he couldn't show it, he had to stay strong for her.

"I don't have a life without you. Come back." Klaus said in a begging tone.

"My life for yours." Caroline whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks, "It was the deal. No, no, I never made any deal, no. He took everything, I never made any deal, he lies, there never was a deal, he never gave me a choice."

"Ssh, calm down Caroline. You are talking nonsense." Klaus said kissing the top of her head pressing her against him trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me." Caroline yelled all of a sudden and Klaus' heart broke all over in his chest, "I can't, I can't, my life for yours."

"Caroline please calm down, stop screaming, they are going to think you are crazy, please." Klaus said not letting go of her.

"Let go of me." She yelled again pushing him away her hands flat on his chest but he didn't move an inch.

"Caroline, please, I beg you." Klaus said tears filling his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall, he had to stay strong.

"I'm not the woman you loved anymore, don't you see? He broke me in a thousand pieces. You are better off without me. Let go of me." Caroline continued to fight against his hold.

"You are the woman I loved, you are the woman I'll forever love, Caroline. I'm yours, you're mine, don't you remember? Always and forever." Klaus said keeping her close.

"Let go of me." Caroline yelled again. All she could think about was that if she stayed with him, he would die, her life for his.

Two doctors entered the room and before Klaus knew what was happening they were ripping him away from Caroline. Caroline continued to scream and talk nonsense even when she wasn't in his arms anymore. Another doctor entered the room and directly walked toward Caroline with a needle in her hands.

"There never was a deal, he lies." Caroline screamed, "I never had a choice, he took everything." The doctor with the needle planted it into her arm and a few seconds later she calmed down slowly falling asleep.

"Mister you need to get out of the room." One of the doctors said and Klaus eventually looked away from Caroline to look at him.

"I know what you think, you think she is crazy. She isn't." Klaus stated.

"No, we don't think she is crazy, Mister. We know she isn't, she hasn't eaten anything in over a week, she slept several nights in the street, in the cold, it is normal that she is lost and acts lost. Please go back home, we take care of her, we are going to feed her and tomorrow you can come back and take her back home but tonight she has to stay here and take forces." Another doctor, the one with the needle explained.

"I can stay here with her, I can spend the night here." Klaus insisted.

"No Mister, please go back home." The doctor insisted as well and Klaus reluctantly backed away looking at Caroline's sleeping form one more time before leaving the room.

What they didn't know was that during this whole time, Mikael had been observing them thanks to the camera that was in the hospital bedroom. And something hit him then, Caroline was broken, and it tortured Klaus to see her like this, what best way to make Klaus suffer than to let him live with Caroline, and everyday see how broken she is, it would make him suffer every time. That, and the videos he would send him to show him how miserable Caroline has been. Mikael smirked, he could set her free now, he had broken her enough.

Klaus walked out of the hospital and walked in the parking toward his car. He climbed in his car and took his phone out of his pocket to see that he had five missed calls from Rebekah. He ignored it and dialed Stefan's number instead before bringing the phone to his ear. He couldn't talk about it with Rebekah, she would always blame Caroline. He couldn't talk about it with Elijah, he would say she was too unstable to have rights over Aiden. He couldn't talk about it to Kol, he never took anything seriously. He couldn't talk to Katherine, she didn't even want to hear Caroline's name anymore. He couldn't talk to Bonnie, he didn't really know her and it would be awkward. That left Stefan, Rebekah's husband and Klaus appreciated him a lot and he had known Caroline, when Caroline had left Rebekah and Stefan were already seeing each other.

"Hello? Klaus?" Stefan answered the phone.

"Stefan, I suppose Rebekah already told you that I have a son and that Caroline is back." Klaus stated.

"Yes, she did. She also called panicked an hour ago saying something about you not picking up your phone and leaving her alone at your place with Aiden." Stefan pointed out.

"Caroline is at the hospital, Stefan. I saw her, I talked to her, I held her in my arms, but she won't come back. Something is holding her back." Klaus started, he never was one for sharing his thoughts, his secrets or anything with anyone but he needed to talk to someone so he did. He told Stefan about Caroline not eating, sleeping in the street, pushing him away, talking nonsense about her life for his, he told everything, and Stefan listened, he listened to everything Klaus told him and he couldn't imaging how Klaus must feel, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if it was him and Rebekah at Klaus and Caroline's place.

Klaus eventually hung up, he had to go back home, he had to go back to Aiden. He would come back at the hospital tomorrow and he would bring Caroline home, he would bring Aiden his mother.

* * *

Caroline started to stir, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her lost. Klaus wasn't here anymore, the doctors weren't here anymore, she was all alone. She tried to bring her hand to her face but was held back by drips in her arm. It was surely to give her forces and feed her in some way. As if she would refuse normal food, hell she wouldn't, she would eat anything at this point. But well, she had been asleep.

She looked around her once more and it was only then that she realized she wasn't alone in her bedroom. Her heart started to fasten out of fear, it was him, she knew it was Mikael, she would recognize him anywhere, he was haunting her day and night. Mikael took a step forward into the light of the moon a smirk on his lips.

"You are free, my dear." He simply stated and Caroline frowned.

"I am free? What do you mean?" Caroline asked lost.

"You completed your part of our deal, you are free now, you can take your life back." Mikael explained.

"There never was a deal." Caroline whispered under her breathe and then said out loud, "And Klaus? What happens to him if I take my life back?"

"Nothing, the deal is over, you can take your life back, and I let him live." Mikael affirmed.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears, "I'm free?" She asked again as her eyes filled with tears. Mikael nodded and left the room not saying anything more. Caroline looked at the roof letting her tears fall freely, "I'm free." She whispered, "I can take my life back." A small smile appeared on her lips, followed by a small laugh, tomorrow she would see Aiden again, Klaus would bring her to her son. She was free.

* * *

 **So, what did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review :)**

 **Next chapter Caroline goes back home :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :) I know it's been forever since I updated I'm sorry, I've been busy with college. But here I am with a new chapter, I hope you'll like it. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed so I apologise for the possible mistakes you will find in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, follow, favourited and especially reviewed, reviews are really welcome.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Caroline slowly stirred in her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening her eyes, not without difficulties because of the light that was blinding her. She felt good, she hadn't slept so well in a long time. Something was different today, she was free today. She remembered Mikael telling her she was free, she could take her life back. Aiden, she needed to see Aiden. She abruptly sat up but the sudden movement made her feel dizzy and she brought her hands to her head before letting herself drop back on the bed. Someone talked and Caroline was taken aback, she hadn't even noticed someone was in the room with her.

"You're awake." Klaus said and Caroline reopened her eyes turning her head to the side to look at him.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked frowning, "Where is Aiden? I want to see him." She started to slightly panic but Klaus brought his hand to her arm and it reassured her for some reason.

"I will take you back to our son, Caroline, don't worry." Klaus informed her and Caroline looked away, concentrating on the roof.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say 'our son'." Caroline admitted trying to contain the tears that were threatening to swell in her eyes.

She had been desperate and she had thought that Klaus would never know his son in the first place, but then Mikael had told her that if she wanted Klaus to survive she had to give her son up to him, which would mean that Klaus would know his son, but she would never see him again. Never had she thought that, maybe, some day they would actually be the three of them, she hadn't even let herself dream of it, it was too painful.

"What is holding you back?" Klaus asked out of the blue, still thinking Caroline wouldn't want to go back home with him.

"Nothing." Caroline answered turning back toward Klaus.

"Then why won't you let me take you back home?" Klaus asked frowning, he was sure that she was lying, he knew she was.

"You can take me back home." Caroline simply answered which provoked a thunder in Klaus' chest. She would let him take her back home.

Maybe there was hope, maybe they would be a family after all, him, Caroline and Aiden. But if nothing was holding her back then it meant she had left him on her own initiative. No, Klaus wouldn't let his mind go there and ruin everything, he was too happy to finally find Caroline and to know that in a few minutes she would be back in their home. He knew her life hadn't become that miserable because of choices Caroline would have made herself, she would never allow things to get that bad on her own, and most of all, Caroline was a proud woman, but Klaus knew she would have asked for help at some point, especially with a baby in her care. He decided not to think about this now, but it didn't mean it wasn't in his mind, he would find out what had caused her life to become like that, he wouldn't give up.

"You won't leave with Aiden, will you?" Klaus wondered frowning.

"I won't." Caroline assured, she wanted to tell him that she would never do that if she wasn't forced, but she didn't want Klaus to dig deeper and to find out that her life had been miserable for the last year because his father hated him. He would feel guilty even though it was none of his fault and it would destroy him.

"I'm going to call a doctor to get you out of here." Klaus said unable to hide the smile that was growing on his face.

Caroline nodded and Klaus left the room. Klaus was aware of the fact that he should hate her for leaving him and keeping him away from their child during her pregnancy and the first three months of his life. And he had hated her when he had opened the door a week ago to find her there. But soon enough he had been reminded about how much he loved her and how could he hate her when now he was one hundred percent sure that she had been forced in some way to leave him. Klaus looked up and spotted a doctor.

"Excuse me, doctor." Klaus called reaching him.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were now both in Klaus' car as he was driving them back home. They both stayed quiet during the car ride. Klaus wanted to talk, he had so many things to ask Caroline, but she was looking out her window and Klaus knew her, if she wasn't talking it meant she really didn't want to talk because Caroline hated silences. Or maybe she didn't hate them anymore, maybe she had changed, who knew? He would discover it soon enough.

Klaus pulled up in front of the house after a few minutes and turned off the engine. He turned toward Caroline as she was about to open her door and brought his hand to her arm to stop her. She turned toward him frowning and Klaus smiled.

"Wait, let me." Klaus simply said before pulling his hand away from Caroline's arm and opening his door. Once he was out of the car, he circled it as Caroline waited inside not moving. He reached her door and opened it for her offering her his hand to help her out, still smiling. How could he not smile? He was bringing home the woman he loved more than his own life.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered before hesitantly placing her hand in Klaus' and climbing out of the car. She avoided looking at him and felt the tears swelling up in her eyes once again. She had forgotten how much of a gentleman Klaus had always been with her. How could she have forgotten this? Once she was out of the car she quickly pulled her hand away from his ignoring the voice in her head telling her to never let go of his hand. She started to walk fast as if she needed to escape him but once more his hand catching her arm stopped her.

"Caroline…" Klaus trailed off turning her around slightly pulling on her arm. He frowned when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek and he brought his free hand to her face erasing her tear with his thumb, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just tired and weak." Caroline explained, she would need a little time to get back to being her old self, everything was a little overwhelming for her at the moment, "Why are you being so nice?" she then asked bringing her hand to his wrist to pull his hand away from her face.

"I've always acted like this with you, Caroline." Klaus pointed out with a small smile appearing on his lips, ignoring the way she pushed his hand away.

"We both know that's a lie." Caroline said a smile growing on her lips as well, "You weren't such a gentleman when we met. I can remember you purposefully pushing me in a swimming pool at a party, which ruined my beautiful and very expensive dress, and then claiming you tripped and didn't do it on purpose. What is it you said later on once we were dating? You needed to make sure I wouldn't forget about you anytime soon."

"And you answered saying a dance would have made the trick." Klaus continued looking at her intensely feeling his heart beating faster in his chest, he had missed her so much, "I didn't know I would fall in love with you when I pushed you in that swimming pool." He said seriously and they looked into each other's eyes not saying anything for a few seconds. Klaus wanted to kiss her, he wanted it so badly, and he was about to do it, but Caroline talked first changing the subject.

"What is it you were going to tell me?" Caroline asked breaking the silence. Klaus frowned in confusion so she added, "Before you realised I was crying."

"Oh, yeah, I was going to warn you that Rebekah is inside, and you're not really on her good side." Klaus announced carefully watching Caroline's face to see her reaction.

Caroline opened her mouth and closed it again not knowing what to say. She hadn't been thinking about it but of course Rebekah would hate her now. As far as she was concerned Caroline had left her brother without as much as a goodbye and had kept for herself the existence of Aiden. Caroline realized that everyone must hate her now, because in everyone's eyes she was the bad guy. Caroline looked down, if Rebekah hated her she didn't even want to imagine how Katherine must feel.

"Of course," Caroline looked back up at Klaus, "I understand." And then she turned around and started to walk toward the house once more knowing Klaus was following her.

Klaus didn't miss the sadness in Caroline's eyes when she told him she understood. He wanted to see the happiness he used to see in them again, he had seen a glimmer of it when she had talked about their meeting, and for a second he had looked into her eyes and felt like she had never left. But now as he watched her walking ahead of him toward the house, her frail body, thin legs, arms, waist, he was reminded that she did leave, and that things had changed.

Caroline reached the house and waited for Klaus to open the door. A year ago she would just have walked in because a year ago it was where she lived, but now she felt like a stranger. Klaus opened the door and walked in holding the door open to let Caroline walk inside. Once Caroline was inside Klaus closed the door and turned toward the inside of the house to see Caroline looking around the house as if it was the first time she entered it. He noticed the way her stare lingered on the empty wall where there used to be a picture of them but he ignored it.

Caroline entered the house and looked around the hall, nothing had changed, everything was the way she remembered it to be. Except one thing, the picture of them that used to hang on one of the walls was gone. It was a picture where they were both laughing and Caroline was on Klaus' back, Katherine had been the one taking the picture. Caroline eventually looked away not wanting to get lost in memories, not now.

Klaus walked past Caroline and further into the house so Caroline followed. They entered the saloon to find Rebekah there watching TV. Rebekah hadn't changed one bit, she was still the beautiful woman Caroline remembered her to be. Rebekah turned her head toward them and her face became emotionless when her eyes met Caroline's, shivers ran down her spine, Rebekah's stare was so cold and distant.

"Rebekah." Caroline said as a greeting not knowing what else to say.

"Caroline." Rebekah answered coldly before turning toward her brother, "Aiden is asleep upstairs, he was such a cupcake all morning he couldn't stop smiling." She explained a smile coming back on her lips. Caroline's eyes lit up when she heard her son's name.

"In which bedroom is he?" She immediately asked, "I would like to see him." She clarified when Rebekah turned toward her questioningly.

"He is sleeping, you can wait until he wakes up, you haven't seen him in a week, what's a week next to three months?" Rebekah replied rather sharply.

"He is in the bedroom just next to mine." Klaus answered ignoring Rebekah's comment.

"Rebekah is right, I'll wait until he wakes up." Caroline answered a little hurt by Rebekah's comment. It wasn't her fault if she had kept Aiden away from Klaus for three months, but Rebekah wasn't supposed to know that.

"You must be hungry." Klaus said changing the subject a little uncomfortable to see Rebekah acting so cold with Caroline. He didn't like it at all, Caroline was miserable enough as it was she didn't need Rebekah's remarks.

"Yes, of course." Caroline answered turning back toward Klaus. She was starving, she hadn't eaten much lately, almost nothing, and what they had given to her at the hospital hadn't really been enough.

"I'm gonna cook you your favourite meal." Klaus announced with a smile before walking toward the kitchen ignoring the deadly glare he received from Rebekah. Caroline followed him in the kitchen and bent down over the countertop to hold the weight of her upper body on her arms. She watched as Klaus took out some ingredients and a genuine smile appeared on her lips.

"You remember what my favourite meal is?" Caroline asked unable to hide her smile. Her heartbeats fastened when Klaus looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she had missed that knowing smirk.

"Of course I remember what your favourite meal is, sweetheart. I'm offended, you thought I would forget?" Klaus asked teasingly loving the smile he could see on Caroline's lips.

"You never liked to cook." Caroline pointed out keeping her eyes on him.

"For you I can make exceptions." Klaus said looking intensely at Caroline. Their eyes met and Caroline could feel the electricity between them, it was as intense as it had been before she left, this, their connection, was one of the things that hadn't changed in the last year. But unfortunately the moment was broken.

"Are you really going to act as if she never left you and didn't keep Aiden's existence a secret?" Rebekah exclaimed from the entrance of the kitchen, behind Caroline. Caroline abruptly straightened up and turned around to face the other woman. Rebekah seemed furious.

"Rebekah, don't start." Klaus said curtly. He knew his sister was just protective of him. She had seen the state he had been in when Caroline had left, and she had seen how devastated he had been. But Klaus was certain that Caroline was hiding something and that if she had left there was a good reason for it. She didn't deserve to be called out by Rebekah.

"It's fine, Klaus. She is right." Caroline said calmly still facing Rebekah.

"You shouldn't even be here, you have nothing to do here, you don't live here anymore." Rebekah continued, "You think you can come back and ruin my brother's life all over again and I'll just let you." Caroline opened her mouth to say something, say that what happened had ruined her life too, but she stopped herself.

"I didn't want to ruin his life." Caroline admitted with a small voice.

"You didn't want to ruin his life?" Rebekah chuckled humourlessly, "You must be kidding me! You left without warning anyone, you ruined everyone's life, Katherine was in denial for months, persuaded you didn't leave on your own, persuaded you had been kidnapped, but we know it wasn't the case because all of your belongings were gone with you. Do you know-" Rebekah was now raising her voice but Klaus cut her off.

"Enough, Rebekah," Klaus exclaimed, "I think you should leave now."

"What?" Rebekah asked taken aback, "You're kicking me out?"

"I'm not kicking you out. I just think you should go." Klaus said looking straight at Rebekah.

"Yeah, so you are kicking me out." Rebekah said angrily before turning around and walking away. After a few minutes they heard the front door being slammed shut.

Caroline looked in the empty space not turning back toward Klaus. Rebekah was right, she had ruined everyone's life. Klaus might forgive her but Katherine, and all the others, would never forgive her. But she had done this to save Klaus' life, so it was all worth it, right? It had to be worth it. But she couldn't tell her that. Mikael hadn't said if she could tell anyone, she wouldn't risk it, she didn't want him back in her life so she wouldn't risk it. She pushed her thoughts aside and started to walk out of the kitchen but she stopped when she heard Klaus' voice.

"Caroline, wait-" Klaus started but she cut him off without even turning around.

"I just need a few minutes alone," Caroline said before starting to walk again, glad that Klaus didn't follow after her.

Klaus didn't say anything more and let her go. He just concentrated on cooking Spaghettis, Caroline's favourite meal, trying not to think about how much he wanted to follow her and take her in his arms, tell her that everything would be fine, kiss her lips. Oh kissing her lips, God knew how much he wanted to do that, but it would be awkward, wouldn't it? Maybe not, she had kissed him a week ago, it had been just a small peck but still, she had kissed his lips. Klaus shook his head, he had to stop thinking about kissing her and just concentrate on cooking. He had to feed her, Caroline was way too slim.

After half an hour Caroline was in the living room with Klaus and they were both silently eating their Spaghettis. Caroline was starving, she wanted to devour everything in a barbaric way but she was restraining herself only because Klaus was there too.

"I can't wait for Aiden to wake up." Caroline said breaking the silence eventually.

"He fell asleep a while ago I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up in a few minutes." Klaus replied looking up at Caroline. He hesitated for a few seconds and then asked the question that was haunting him, "Why did you leave me, Caroline?"

"I, um, I guess I… got scared everything was going too fast." Caroline answered hesitantly. She had no idea what to answer, she hadn't planned on Klaus asking her this right now.

"Too fast? We had been together for two years and I had just asked for your hand when you left." Klaus pointed out. He didn't believe her, he knew she was lying, he just knew it, he could tell when she was, but he didn't want to pressure her, so when he noticed she was trying to come up with something else he decided to slightly change the subject, "Were you happy with me? It's something I asked myself a lot in the last year."

"Of course." Caroline answered without even blinking, "It was the two happiest years of my life." She admitted without hesitation. She knew what she was saying didn't make sense, she was telling him she left because everything was going too fast and that the two years she spent with him were the happiest years of her life, none of this made sense. But she owned him the truth on that, he deserved to know she had always been happy with him, "I didn't leave because I wasn't happy, I left because I wanted to discover knew things."

Caroline's skin was burning under Klaus' insistent glare, she knew he knew she was lying. Klaus had always been able to tell when she was lying, and it looked like it was no different now. But it also looked like he would keep it to himself and not call her out for her bullshit, and Caroline was glad it was the case. She looked away from him and back down at her food not liking the fact that she was lying to his face.

"I know what Rebekah said earlier hurt you." Klaus broke the silence once more, "But she was wrong, you didn't ruin my life. She was partly right, I loved you so much, when you left I was devastated, but now you're back, you're back and you gave me a son, so my life isn't ruined, I thought it was, for the last year I thought my life was ruined, but not anymore. And I never stopped loving you, even though I tried, I never stopped loving you and I still do. I love you, Caroline, and I will help you get better." _And I will find out what or who forced you to leave me_ , Klaus added mentally.

Caroline looked up, her eyes wide open. Klaus still loved her, she knew he still cared for her, and a part of her knew he still loved her, but she hadn't been sure about it. And now he had said it, and Caroline wondered what she had done to deserve Klaus, because a part of her couldn't help but think she didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve his unconditional love, of course she had given everything up to save him, but a part of her was wondering now if she couldn't have found another way to save his life, maybe she should have figured out a way that wouldn't make him suffer. She was about to answer but Aiden's screams broke the moment and her occasion to answer, to tell him that she loved him too, the occasion was gone.

Klaus looked away from Caroline when he heard Aiden's cries, which was a sign that he was awake, and then he turned back toward Caroline.

"I suppose you want to go?" Klaus wondered.

"Maybe we can go together?" Caroline proposed not really sure of herself. She was praying for him to say yes, it would be the first time they would be the three of them, the time Caroline came back knocking on Klaus' door didn't count, it wasn't the same.

Klaus broke into a genuine smile, "I would love to."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you :)**


End file.
